


Countdown

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: 34+35, Anal Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Smut, blowjob, what are tags T_T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotMew and Gulf had separate lives on December 31, 2020 but that didn’t stop them from having a good time together.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize for any errors and I hope you enjoy! If not, I apologize and will do my best next time ❤️

It was exactly 11 in the evening of December 31, 2020 when Mew went live with his concert. A countdown concert to be specific, he had a few guests and a special guest, his dog, Chopper, which no one expected. Gulf, on the other hand, was true to his words when he said that he’ll spend his New Year’s eve with his family and friends that he holds dear. 

The two had lives at the same time which gave their fans a difficult time, trending two hashtags and watching both of their lives at the same time, what a great way to end the year.  **“Look, there’s another trending hashtag,”** Mild said as he sat comfortably beside Gulf who was busy enjoying his food while choosing fans to interact with in his live.  **“Hm? Oh, who’s watching both lives?”** Gulf asked, being subtle about watching his boyfriend’s live. Mild looked at him and sighed,  **“You two really.”**

Time passed by, Mew kept on performing and Gulf kept on interacting. And not for long, Gulf’s live ended, earlier than Mew’s. He ended it by saying goodbye together with Mild after he gave out gifts to his family.  **“Thank you so much for the invitation! To our friendship!”** Mild said as he was about to leave,  **“I heard that you two had something planned,”** He added before leaving. Gulf turned red and shrugged it off,  **“You really know a lot.”**

After an hour of farewells and clean-up, Mew received a notification. It was an added photo to his boyfriend’s instagram story.  **“He really posted it,”** He smiled, catching everyone’s attention in the room. The other artists nudged each other and whispered,  **“His boyfriend was supposed to be the mystery guest, but they had changed plans last minute.”**

Mew kept on smiling at his phone, wishing to be by Gulf’s side as soon as possible. He then felt a tap on his shoulder,  **“You can go on ahead,”** It was his Mom, holding a sleeping Chopper. She smiled at him,  **“Tell Gulf and his family a Happy New Year.”**

He nodded, hugged and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Mew was definitely excited to see his boyfriend, especially since he had something in mind this New Year. 

After a few hours, he reached the Traipipattanapong’s residences and rang the doorbell.  **“Ah Mew! Happy New Year! Gulf is in his room,”** Nuch, Gulf’s mom, said as she opened the gates, but before Mew could even enter, Gulf showed up, wearing casual clothes.  **“No need! I’m here, I’ll see you later,”** Gulf ran up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She just nodded and smiled.  **“Have fun you two.”**

Her remark made the two look at each other and blush.  **“Yes we will.”**

Mew took the latter’s hand and looked at him,  **“I know that we’re late with this countdown but…”** He was cut off with a kiss from Gulf.  **“It’s okay. Do you have something in mind?”**

Once they arrived at their shared condominium, they immediately entered their flat and locked the door. Mew then pinned the latter to the wall, giving Gulf a quick kiss on the lips.  **“Let’s pretend that it isn’t 12AM yet, want to do something fun?”** Mew asked, as his eyes stared at the latter’s lips intensely. 

**“Okay Phi, what’s on your mind?”** Gulf asked as he wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck, looking back at him. Mew then checked the time,  **“2AM will be our new 12AM,”** He answered and began to devour the latter’s lips, slowly stripping Gulf clothes off, caressing and touching every inch of the latter. 

He was going crazy. 

It has been long since they had a love session. Mew’s schedule was so full that the only thing that he could get from the latter was a kiss, so he is making up for it.  **“Wrap your legs around me,”** Mew commanded and the latter followed. He then wrapped his arms around Gulf’s waist and brought him to the room. 

While Mew was carrying him, they deepened the kiss, leaving the latter’s lips swollen. Mew then accidentally nudged the remote in their room, causing the television to open, showing the music channel. 

_ Can you stay up all night? _

_ Fuck me 'til the daylight _

**“I’m willing to fuck you until daylight,”** Mew said as he parted from the kiss and laid the latter on the bed, he trailed soft kisses onto the latter’s chest, going downwards to his navel. Gulf grabbed a hold of Mew’s hair as the latter started to give him a blowjob, leaving kisses and hickeys on his inner thighs.  **“Hmm…”** Gulf moaned as his eyes rolled upwards, cumming into his boyfriend’s mouth.  **“That was fast,”** Mew said as he pulled Gulf and made him position on top of him. “ **34, 35-- what does that equate to?”** Mew asked as he let Gulf play with his dick while he prepared the latter’s asshole, licking and devouring it, making the latter moan. 

_ Can you stay up all night? (All night) _

_ Fuck me 'til the daylight _

_ 34, 35 (yеah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

After a few minutes of Gulf giving a blowjob to Mew, he ejaculated and surprisingly Gulf swallowed everything as if it was just like water. 

_ You drink it just like water (water) _

_ You say,  _

**“It tastes like candy,”** Gulf said as he wiped his lips, turning his head around to look at a flushed red Mew. Not only was he enjoying eating his boyfriend’s ass, he was also enjoying the view that Gulf was giving him.  **“Fuck it,”** Mew said as he flipped Gulf and slowly inserted his dick, making the latter moan,  **“Ahnmm…”** One of Mew’s hand was intertwined with Gulf while the other was holding onto the latter’s waist. 

_ So what you doing tonight? (Tonight) _

_ Better say, "Doin' you right" (alright) _

**“I’ll do you right,”** Mew said as he started to thrust, slowly speeding up his pace as he hit the latter’s prostate repeatedly. The room was now filled with moans and groans. Two bodies were slowly sweating as pants were heard. They tried different positions,  **“You can keep on cumming,”** Mew whispered to the latter as he placed a kiss on Gulf’s nape, he was now on all fours. Mew was holding his cum, he planned to shoot it in at the right time, he raised his head and looked at the clock, five seconds to 2AM. 

_ 5... _

_ 4... _

_ 3… _

_ 2… _

_ 1… _

**“Happy New Year my sunflower,”** Mew said as he came inside the latter, the warm liquid being felt made his body twitch a little, he was slowly being filled up.  **“Ahnmm…”** Gulf moaned a little, closing his eyes as he came as well. After Mew was able to release everything inside of Gulf, he stayed for a while and pulled out, watching some of his semen ooze out of the latter’s butthole. He then stood up and carried Gulf to the bathroom to clean themselves up. 

While showering, Mew started to sing a song. 

**“Like rain during the dry season,**

**Like seeing a rainbow in the sky,**

**Like a cool wind in April,**

**Like a weak heart that is restrengthened.”**

Mew then started to scrub Gulf’s body after he cleaned everything out in order for the latter to now get sick. 

**“Like a person in love,**

**Like a lost person who has found someone they knew,**

**Like finding something important that had disappeared,**

**Like something bad that ended up being very good,**

**Like when I found you--**

**“I was able to find my life,”** Mew ended as the latter looked at him and smiled. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said,  **“I love you.”**

Afterwards, the two went out of the shower to dry themselves, wore their sleeping attire and went to bed, cuddling and holding each other tightly.  **“I love you too,”** Mew responded, planting a kiss on the latter’s forehead; They may have spent their New Year’s Eve separately, but they always find their way back home to each other. 


End file.
